Enamorada de ella
by AvatarYumiko
Summary: KORRASAMI -Korra ya ha aceptado que esta enamorada, pero el sentimiento es recíproco? Korra x Asami Yuri, femmslash, smut
1. Enamorada de ella

Entro en mi habitación pensarosa y seria, y me pongo ropa más cómoda. Sé que debería dormir, pero no dejo de pensar en lo que le he dicho hoy a Asami. "¿De dónde he sacado el valor para hacerle esa proposición? Antes estaba emocionada por la afirmativa, pero ahora..." Me siento en la cama y hago un ademán de acostarme, pero a sabiendas que no pegaré ojo en toda la noche, me levanto y me acerco a la ventana. Me apollo sobre mis codos y me quedo mirando fijamente hacia Ciudad República, cubierta ahora por un ligero halo de luz amarillento proviniente del nuevo portal espiritual. "¿Cuándo me enamoré de ella?" No paro de darle vueltas a esa pregunta en mi cabeza, hasta que me doy cuenta de que no hubo un momento exacto. Asami me enamoró poco a poco, aunque no me di cuenta hasta que nos reencontramos después de tres años en aquél café. Se veía tan madura y bella, que no pude evitar quedarme mirándola unos minutos antes de hacer notar mi presencia. Cada vez que tenía un respiro, intentaba averiguar qué me pasaba con ella, el por qué cada vez que me acercaba a ella mi corazón se aceleraba y el habla se me entrecortaba. Jamás me había sentido así, ni siquiera con Mako, lo que tuve con él no fue más que un capricho y pronto lo superé, para dejar paso a una bonita amistad. Pero con Asami es diferente, una sensación cálida me recorre el cuerpo cuando pienso en ella e inevitablemente me pongo a temblar, aunque de forma sutil y débil, así que a penas se nota. "Y ahora, le he pedido ir conmigo de vacaciones, solo nosotras dos. ¿Para ella esas palabras tienen el mismo significado que para mí? Oh, ¡por supuesto que no! ¿Cómo puedo pensar eso? Ella es demasiado elegante para que yo pueda gustarle, y aunque nuestra amistad últimamente se ha visto muy fortalecida, seguimos siendo dos chicas".

"K-Korra" Me giro bruscamente, sobresaltada. Al ver la esbelta silueta que acaba de entrar en mi habitación noto cómo mi corazón comienza a latir con fuerza, la reacción contraria que cualquiera esperaría al reconocer que no es un peligro. La miro de arriba a bajo admirando su figura, y rápidamente, clavo mis ojos sobre los suyos. Éstos están llenos de temor y me acerco a ella, preocupada. "¿Te ocurre algo, Asami?" Pregunto. Ella fija su vista sobre a mía. "E-es solo que... Quería preguntarte... ¿Qué... qué debería llevar a nuestras... vacaciones?" Noto como suspira, como decepcionada. Algo dentro de mí me dice que eso no es lo que quería decir, pero no la presiono. "Si te refieres a ropa, tu atuendo habitual es perfecto. En cuanto a lo demás, realmente no necesitamos mucho" Intento sonar lo más tranquila y segura posible, e incluso me aventuro a esbozar una media sonrisa. "Gracias" Me salta a los brazos y me da un fuerte abrazo que me pilla desprevenida, pero cuando estoy a punto de corresponderlo, se suelta y sale corriendo, cerrando la puerta de la estancia tras ella. Me quedo quieta unos insatantes, notando aún la calidez de Asami sobre mi torso y como un rubor asciende hasta mis mejillas. ¿Qué ha significado eso? Ni yo misma lo sé. "Podría habérmelo preguntado por la mañana, ¿por qué ahora?" Me recuesto sobre la cama, y contrariamente a lo que había pensado consigo dormirme.

Noto los rayos del sol sobre mi cara y de mala gana me levanto. Voy hacia el baño y me lavo la cara para despejarme, y la cara de Asami invade mis pensamientos. "No debería estar pensando esto" Me obligo a forzar una sonrisa y voy a la cocina a desayunar. Allí se encuentran Tenzin, Pema y los niños, y también Mako y Bolin. Les saludo y me siento en la mesa, sin mucha hambre. "Le he enseñado un nuevo truco a Pabu, ¿te gustaría verlo, Korra?" Oigo que me pregunta el maestro-tierra. "¿Eh? Ah, no... Lo siento, Bo, ahora no me apetece mucho, luego, si eso" Hace un puchero y devuelve la vista hacia su hermano, pero éste solo se encoge de hombros. Ya sabe que cuando estoy pensativa es mejor no molestarme. "¡Yo si que quiero verlo!" Exclama Ikki, a lo que Meelo rápidemente se une. Ginora simplemente se limita a asentir con curiosidad y los cuatro salen fuera hacia donde se encuentran Naga y Pabu. Tenzin los mira cansado, pero no dice nada, y Mako resopla y los sigue, sin querer admitir que él también quiere verlo.

Le doy un pequeño sorbo a mi café y me doy cuenta de que alguien acaba de entrar feliz a la cocina y se sienta junto a mí. "Hola, Asami, quieres un poco de café" Pregunta Pema amablemente. "Sí, por favor" Contesta ella, y dirige una tímida mirada hacia mí, para luego posarla con más firmeza sobre Tenzin. "¿Crees que habría algún inconveniente en que Korra y yo nos ausentemos unos días? Habíamos quedado en ir al mundo espiritual..." Casi derramo el líquido de la taza que tenía en la mano. Se me había pasado por completo comentárselo al maestro-aire, y no había pensado en que probablemente nos necesite para calmar un poco el ambiente de Ciudad República, ya que todavía no se ha hablado del tema. Tenzin me mira como recriminándomelo, pero nega con la cabeza. No es tonto, y estoy segura de que se ha dado cuenta del modo en que miro a Asami. "No hay problema, pero después de ese pequeño viaje, porque espero, sea breve, habrá que hablar sobre la reconstrucción de la ciudad y las nuevas medidas de seguridad que hemos pensado Lin y yo" La ingeniero sonríe, se levanta y me tira del brazo, invitándome a salir de allí.

Algo cohibida, la sigo por el pasillo hasta que se para y me mira. Es una mirada cálida y tímida que me roba el aliento. "Esta noche te parece bien, ¿no?" La miro asustada. "¿Qué? Ah, sí, sí, perdón, ando algo distraida..." Suelta una pequeña risa, que me parece adorable. "Me has mirado de una forma... ¿sobre qué pensabas que te preguntaba?" Agacho mi cabeza, avergonzada y el sonrojo que se me había formado al ser arrastrada por ella, aumenta exageradamente. Lo nota y se sonroja también, como dándose cuenta de lo que acaba de decir. "No, nada, olvídalo" Y una vez más, se aleja corriendo. "Idiota" Me digo a mí misma. "La he cagado". Me doy media vuelta y salgo al jardín, donde encuentro a Bolin, Ikki, Meelo y Ginora haciendo monerías con Pabu, y Mako detrás, observándoles divertido. Me acerco a Naga y le acaricio la cabeza. Inmediatamente soy recibida con un lenguetazo que me llena la cara de babas, y me limpio algo molesta. "¡Naga!" Bolin gira su vista hacia mí y se acerca. "Hey, Korra, ¿te unes a nosotros?" "Claro" Sonrío abiertamente y me acerco al grupo.

Recojo la mochila que había preparado de sobre la cama y me la echo al hombro. Me miro una vez más al espejo, algo que no acostumbro a hacer, y me dedico a mi misma una mirada de ánimo. "Bah, tampoco es que vaya a pasar nada fuera de lo normal, somos amigas, y por muy enamorada que esté de ella, no voy a conseguir nada, así que me conformo con su amistad" Me digo intentando autoconvencerme. Voy hacia el puerto de la isla, donde me espera la persona que me roba los sueños todas las noches. Espero unos segundos intentando calmarme antes de hablar. "¿Nos vamos ya?" Se gira, buscando mi mirada, y asiente lentamente, dedicándome una sonrisa. Llegamos al cráter donde se encuentra el portal y caminamos hacia él. Mi corazón aumenta progresivamente la velocidad de sus latidos. A unos metros de llegar, me mira, y me da otra de esas sorisas que me vuelven loca, se la devulevo y continuamos caminando, pero esta vez, noto como su mano se entrelaza con la mía. Es un tacto cálido y suave que me hace ruborizarme. Entramos en el portal y ella se pone frente a mi, a escasos centímetros de mi rostro, mirándome fijamente, sin decir palabra. Sin poder controlar mis movimientos, me acerco a ella muy lentamente, viendo como cierra los ojos, y rozo mis labios con los suyos. Una agradable descarga eléctrica me recorre de arriba abajo. Asami me corresponde el beso y pasa sus brazos sobre mis hombros. Yo paso a la vez los míos por sus caderas, atrayéndola más a mi y rozo mi lengua con sus labios, como pidiéndole permiso para entrar. Como respuesta, los separa un poco y mete su lengua en mi boca. La abrazo más fuerte, intesificando el beso, dejándome llevar por esa fantástica sensación y noto como ya no estamos en Ciudad República, sino en una especie de prado, que sin duda, es parte del mundo espiritual. Se separa lentamente de mi y abre los ojos al mismo tiempo que yo. Ambas estamos ruborizadas y no sabemos qué decir, así que me aventuro soltando unas palabras que llevo reprimiendo mucho tiempo y que me moría de ganas por decir. "Te amo". Me mira con sorpresa a mis azulados ojos y me muestra su mejor sonrisa. "Yo también te amo, Korra" Me abalanzo hacia ella y nos fundimos en un beso todavía más intenso que el anterior, sintiéndome más ligera, como si me hubiera quitado un enorme peso de encima, y me dejo llevar por la emoción del momento, que sin duda, quedará grabado en mi memoria para siempre.


	2. Chapter 2

_Esta es la segunda y última parte del fic, contiene un intento de lemon, y digo intento porque es la primera vez que lo escribo. Gracias por los reviews del otro capítulo, disfrutad de la lectura!_

**_Los personajes de La Leyenda de Korra no me pertenecen, este es un fanfic escrito meramente para entretener._**

El beso que nos une la una a la otra me brinda una alegría y un alivio indescriptibles, por fin he podido desahogar mis sentimientos y compartirlos con la persona que amo. Sin poderlo evitar, mis manos recorren su espalda de arriba a abajo. Necesito sentirla. Tanteo mi diestra por el cierre de su chaqueta y la empiezo a desabrochar, pero entonces Asami rompe el beso, me mira directa a los ojos visiblemente nerviosa y se separa unos centímetros de mi rostro. "No... no sé si...". Veo una expresión de terror reflejada en su mirada y me doy cuenta de que he ido demasiado rápido. "Lo siento, no era mi intención presionarte" Le dedico una media sonrisa para intentar tranquilizarla, y así de paso, tranquilizarme yo. Ni yo misma comprendo en qué estoy pensando, esto es tan nuevo para ella como para mí. Ella imita esa pequeña sonrisa con una expresión sumamente adorable y le doy un suave beso en la mejilla. "Ven" Le digo para destensar el amibente. "Conzco a alguien que estoy segura con gusto nos preparará un té"

Los días dentro del mundo espiritual pasan rápido, para mi desgracia, y aunque disfrute mucho de la compañía de la ingienero, sé que tarde o temprano tendremos que volver a hacernos cargo de nuestras pesadas responsabilidades.

Son a altas horas de la madrugada cuando llegamos a Ciudad República, ya que el tiempo en el actual hogar de Iroh es imposible de medir, y entramos en silencio en el Templo del Aire, procurando no despertar a los demás. Nos dirigimos a mi habitación, las dos, nos habíamos acostumbrado a dormir juntas, aunque no llegásemos a nada más. Nos cambiamos rápidamente y nos metemos bajo las sábanas. La abrazo por detrás, posando mi brazo por su cintura y le doy un ligero beso en la mejilla.

Al igual que hace un par de semanas, cuando todavía vivía aterrada por mis sentimientos hacia Asami, el sol penetras por la ventana despertándome, pero en esta ocasión, solo puedo sonreir al notar el bulto bajo mi brazo. Le acaricio la mejilla y recoloco un mechón de su pelo detrás de su oreja. Abre los ojos y busca mi mirada, y cuando la encuentra, no hace otra cosa que sonreir y besarme dulcemente. "Buenos días, preciosa" Le digo.

Vamos de la mano hacia la cocina, pero a mitad de camino para súbitamente. "¿Qué deberíamos decirles? Ya sabes, sobre lo nuestro" Pero antes de poder decir nada, vuelve a hablar. "No me malinterpretes, te quiero, y eso no puedo esconderlo, pero... ¿No crees que nos juzgarán? No estoy segura de que se lo tomen bien, y menos Mako, sería un golpe duro para él que..." La callo con un beso, y tras el estremecimiento que le recorre todo el cuerpo y que hace que me derrita por ella, hablo pausadamente y con convicción. "No me importa lo que piensen los demás, si no se lo toman bien, encontraremos la forma de suavizar las cosas. De todas formas, dudo que monten un drama por esto. Nos conocen bien, son como nuestra familia. No te preocupes". Y sin decir más entramos en la estancia encontrandolos a todos, que al parecer estaban terminando de desayunar. "¡Korra!" Gritan Bolin e Ikki a la vez, y saltan de sus asientos para abrazarme. Me siento algo mal por que a Asami no la reciban así, y ellos captan mi mirada, porque seguidamente la saludan animadamente. "Nos dimos cuenta de que llegasteis esta mañana, no os preocupéis. ¿Qué tal las vaciones?" Pregunta Tenzin con una mirada indescriptible. Asami y yo nos miramos y un rubor recorre nuestras mejillas. "¿Se dieron cuenta de que llegamos? ¿Cómo? ¿Acaso entraron en mi habitación y...? Bueno, aunque nos vieran, tampoco es que estuviéramos haciendo nada raro..." Pienso antes de oir la voz de Asami. "Nos fue genial. El mundo espiritual es increíblemente bello" Nos sentamos en la mesa y procedemos a desayunar. "Lin y yo necesitamos hablar con vosotras por una cuestión de seguridad de la Ciudad lo antes posible" Comenta Mako algo distraído. "¿Conmigo también?" Asami echa un par de cucharadas al café. "Sí. Al parecer necesita tu ayuda para diseñar, em, algo, no sé muy bien qué" Rio ante la ignorancia de mi amigo y le echo miradas furtivas a Asami, que de repente empieza a temblar de forma casi imperceptible. Poso una mano sobre su pierna y la miro extrañada, pero sin previo aviso suelta unas palabras que no esperaba que llegara tan rápido a pronunciar. "Yo... estoy enamorada de Korra" Ante la cara de estupefacción de todos, agacha la cabeza, avergonzada, y yo entrelazo mi mano con la suya, en un intento de tranquilizarla. "¿Y Korra también...?" Asiento con la cabeza, seria, esperando cualquier tipo de reacción. El ambiente en unos segundos se había puesto demasiado tenso, y de pronto oigo una voz que no pretence a ninguno de los que se sentaban a mi alrededor. "¿Y qué queréis, que montemos una fiesta? O más bien un entierro, por las caras que ponéis... ¡Oye, que no es para tanto!" Tenzin hace rodar su ojos en una expresión molesta, pero los demás reimos ante el oportuno comentario de Lin. "¿Ya os ha dicho Mako, que queremos hablar con vosotras?" "Sí, enseguida iremos" Respondo, aliviada por poder pasar de este tema.

Estuvimos todo el día yendo de un lugar a otro, reconociendo los desperfectos de la ciudad, Asami reflexionando sobre cómo arreglarlos y yo debatiendo con la jefa de policía sobre cómo llevar a cabo nuestros planes para la seguridad. Ya anochece cuando volvemos a la Isla del Templo del Aire algo hartas de tanta caminata. No hago más que bromear sobre el contraste entre hace un par de días y ahora, de la tranquilidad en la que nos sumergimos y en el ajetreo que tenemos ahora durante la cena, evitando que el tema se enfoque en nuestra relación, ya que sería incómodo, y lo consigo.

Cuando terminamos nos levantamos y nos dirigimos, esta vez, hacia el dormitorio de Asami, aunque antes de marchar, veo en Bolin una sonrisa pícara, que no logro descifrar a qué viene. Me recuesto en la cama, haciéndole un sitio la dueña de mis pensamientos, como cada noche que dormimos juntas, pero en vez de venir, se me queda mirando, indecisa. "¿Te pasa algo" Le pregunto con un deje de preocupación en mi voz. Pero no me responde. En vez de eso, se acerca lentamente a mi y me agarra de la cintura, besándome como nunca antes. Sube sus manos hasta mi cuello y yo aprovecho para posar las mías sobre su cadera y acercarla más a mi. Mi cerebro deja de funcionar en cuanto noto como acaricia mi piel por debajo de la camiseta, levantándola hasta quitármela. Ahora entiendo lo que pretende hacer. Nos separamos un momento y poso mi mano sobre su mejilla, sonriéndole. Me devuelve la sonrisa algo cohibida y vuelve a besarme. Le quito lentamente la parte superior de su ropa, quedándome maravillada ante la vista que se me presenta. Estoy demasiado excitada. Me acerco todavía más a ella y, suavemente, comienzo a juguetear con sus pechos. Ella no me lo impide, así que continuo, lamiéndolos con cuidado, no quisiera dañar su perfecta piel. De repente, me obliga a mirarla y deposita otro beso sobre mis labios. Me quita mis típicos pantalones de la Tribu del Agua del Sur, aunque le cuesta, así que le ayudo y le quito yo los suyos, ya sin tener mucha idea de cómo continuar. Le miro, preguntándole en silencio, y ella recorre mi vientre con sus dedos, bajando hasta que, con cuidado, mete su mano por debajo de mi ropa interior. Empieza a acariciarme mi ya húmedo centro y suelto un gemido. Ante eso, Asami no hace más que sonreir y aumenta el ritmo de sus caricias, hasta que llega un punto en el que mete un dedo en mi interior, cosa que no me espero para nada. Suspiro y me voy acostumbrando poco a poco. Noto como un segundo dedo me preneta y agarro las sábanas, intentando no gritar de placer. Se va intensificando hasta que llego al clímax, donde pronuncio su nombre en un largo gemido. "A-Asami...". Deseando que los demás no me hayan oido, me coloco encima suya, todavía temblando por el orgasmo que me acababa de proporcionar. "Mi turno". Le susurro en el oido. Repito lo que minutos atrás me había hecho para oir como pronuncia sensualmente mi nombre. No se controla tanto como yo, es como si no le importara que nos puedan estar escuchando. Al igual que ella, meto primero un dedo, temiendo hacerle daño,pero ella simplemente echa su cabeza hacia atrás, mordiéndose el labio. Pero antes de meter un segundo, no puedo controlar mis acciones y bajo mi rostro hasta su centro. Comienzo a lamerlo y me agarra excitada del cabello, lo que me indica que lo estoy haciendo bien. "Ah, Korra..." Meto, esta vez sí, un segundo dedo y pronto noto como arquea la espalda, dando paso al orgasmo, profiriendo un largo gemido, parecido al mio, solo que un volumen más alto, y me coloco a su lado, abrazándola mientras que la beso dulcemente. "No sé de dónde has aprendido a hacer eso". Me suelta interrumpiendo el beso. "Venga, Asami, no lo estropees". Le dedico un feliz sonrisa e intento asimilar lo que acaba de pasar. Ya puedo imaginar el reproche de Tenzin por haber hecho tanto ruido, pero por ahora, no me importa en absoluto. En pocos minutos, percibo que la respiración de Asami es más constante y veo que se ha dormido. Me acerco a ella y le doy un beso en la mejilla, y poco a poco, cierro los ojos.


End file.
